Let's Find Nemo
by kellyscott1295
Summary: Emmett decides to have a movie night. Alice picks the movie Finding Nemo. Emmett has never seen the movie. What will happen if he decides to pause the movie at the part where Nemo is taken away? R
1. Chapter 1: Emmett Chooses A Movie

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own the Twilight saga. ****L it sucks.**

**A/N: This story is from everyone's point of view! Check out my other stories. One for Twilight and the other for Vampire Diaries! J**

**Chapter One: Emmett Chooses A Movie**

**Emmett POV**

I ran up the stairs two at a time while screaming to my family, "MOVIE NIGHT YOU GUYS! GET YOUR BUTT'S IN THE DEN NOW!"I hid at the top of the stairs. I heard Eddie snort at me. But little did he know I was truly serious. Apparently, judging by no footsteps coming from his room, he thought I was kidding. Pissed off I sent Edward a mind email, as I call it when I think to him instead of saying stuff out loud.

_Edward come down here now. I want to have a movie night tonight. Ok. If you don't come down here I will capture your precious Bella._ I thought to him.

Quicker than before I heard footsteps come out of his room. I heard Edwards door slam behind him and Bella. At my hiding place I crouched down really low and hid my thoughts with visions of sugar plums dancing in my head… and Carlisle narrating the Night Before Christmas.

Bella turned the corner and I sprang from my crouch and screamed, "BOO!"

Bella screamed and cowered into Eddies chest. I laughed out loud but Eddie had a mad look on his face. I backed up slowly all the while hoping he wouldn't bite my head off.

Edward's face went from mad to confused as he asked, "Emmett why are you thinking about dancing sugar plums and Carlisle reading the Night Before Christmas?"

I blushed a non-red blush and replied, "I didn't want you to here my thoughts of trying to scare Bella so I thought of Carlisle reading it to us." Eddie rolled his eyes and Bella stared confused. I laughed at the puzzled expression on her face.

I looked at Eddie and said, "You and Belly make yourselves comfy on the floor while I go and get everyone else. I don't know if they heard my yelling."

Edward chuckled and he guided Bella down the stairs. I always wondered why he did that. Maybe he thought she was more a danger to herself then we were. But then again.. That was probably a good assumption. I heard Edward growl at my thoughts so I hurried down the hall to my little pixie of a sister's room was.

I was just about to knock when heard her say, "One second Emmett. I just need to finish this design with Rosalie."

I grinned to nobody exactly. I replied happily to Alice, "OKIE DOKIE ALLY!"

Rosalie, my beautiful wife, giggled at my hilariousness. I am very, very funny obviously.

I half ran down the hall to where Jasper and Carlisle sat in the library reading. I slapped my hands together and said, "Ok we are going to have movie night tonight. So get your lazy, reading selves down the stairs. Esme is making popcorn… she was the one who said I could have movie night."

Jasper moaned as he shut his book and Carlisle groaned as he got out of the chair.

I was a little confused as to all of their moaning and groaning to tell you the truth. I mean we are vampires for death's sake, we don't moan and groan… I mean we are not completely dead. And we are not ghosties.

So to clarify this I asked them, "What's wrong with you two. You are acting like very old people who really enjoy reading."

Carlisle rolled his eyes at this but Jaz actually answered me, "Em, you have to realize Carlisle and I are old. And sometimes we like to read and have quiet time."

I wasn't actually paying attention to what Jaz just said. I think the only thing I heard was Carlisle and I are old.

But I really didn't care, so to get him from ranting I said, "Jaz I get that you are old and all but will you please watch a movie with me and everyone else?"

Jasper sighed but said sure. So with that I had the whole family downstairs in the den. Lucky for me though was that Esme had just finished with the popcorn and drink. I readied everyone with popcorn and drinks as we waited to draw straws to see who would pick the movie. I snuggled myself in between Rosalie and Esme on the couch. Carlisle got straws for all of us. He explained the rules, that the person with the shortest straw would get to pick the movie. I crossed my fingers hoping that I would get it. The straws went around and I picked mine. Unbelievably I got… the longest one.

I gasped at the length of the straw. I was pissed. And guess who got the shortest straw… Alice!

"Of course she gets to pick the movie. Watch it be like the Titanic or Romeo and Juliet." I mumbled under my breath very madly.

Alice loved anything that had to deal with Leonardo DiCaprio. Jasper turned his head to me and growled. I threw up my hands in caution as if I meant no harm. Alice bounced over to our movie cover and instantly found a movie. But when she was about to tell us what movie it was going to be the doorbell rung.

My family looked at each other confused… even Alice. But not to be rude Carlisle went to the door to see who it was.

I heard quiet talking amongst the people at the door. Carlisle entered the room again… absolutely reeking of werewolf. Eddie bared his teeth at the sight of three huge Indian rez kids. Those kids were Embry Call, Quil Ateara and, of course, Jacob Black.

I had my arm around Rose and I felt a growl start to rise in her, so I calmed it with a kiss. When we broke apart I saw a disgusted look on Jacob's face.

_Good that'll teach him from coming here uninvited next time._ I thought to myself.

Edward chuckled and said, "Emmett he was invited. I invited him."

Rosalie, Alice and I shouted in unison, "WHAT!"

I was really pissed now. Eddie invites a mutt into our house without telling any of us.

So to get what I wanted, which was to get the mutts and their mutt like stink out of this house, I started to whine, "Well why does he have to be here. This is supposed to be family movie night. Not Wolverine Versus Batman."

Eddie looked at me and said, "Ok Em first of all you did not state that this was a **family** movie night. All you said was a movie night. And plus I asked Esme if I could invite them, and she said sure."

I gasped and looked at Esme through hurt eyes and said, "You invited the stinky wolves to our house mom? Now their stink will never leave."

I saw Jacob's hand clench into a fist. Seeing this little action was enough to make me laugh.

Esme looked at me, rather disappointedly, and said, "Emmett they are our guests and you will at least act nice to them."

I sighed and to ease me this time Rosalie snuggled up against me. After looking from Esme, to Rose, to the wolves and back to Esme I finally said, "Fine. But no hogging all of the popcorn and drinks mutts Kay?"

They rolled their eyes and generously took the popcorn and drinks from Esme's hands.

I sighed and wiggled myself into a relaxing position. Alice was at the front of the room beside the T.V. and she had a colorful movie box in her hand.

I wiggled in my position trying to catch a peek of what movie it was. After Alice had seen me try to do that she finally realized we were still waiting for her to tell us what movie it was.

"The movie we are watching tonight is… drum roll please." Alice said dramatically.

The wolves gave her a drum roll and I waited exasperatedly.

Alice motioned for them to stop and she continued, "FINDING NEMO!"

Everyone in the room groaned except for me and Alice. Alice looked a little peeved about their reactions to the movie but I just sat there wondering what it was about.

I raised my hand as if I were in school and asked Alice a question. I said, "Alice… is this a cartoon movie?"

Alice shook her head yes and I screamed an excited, "YES!" and bounced in my seat waiting frantically for the movie to start. Alice cheerfully put in the DVD and Esme dimmed the lights as the Disney logo came on the screen. This was it. We were going to watch a cartoon.

**A/N: What did you think about the first chapter? The wolves play a big part in this story so I had to add them in the first chapter. If you review it will mean a lot to me. And your penname will be in the dedication/ A/N of the next chapter! :D Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Emmett's NotSoGreat Idea

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to ****Oujdagirl ****for the first review on this chapter. So with that I shall continue.**

****I still do not own Twilight. ****L**

**Chapter 2: Emmett's Not-So-Brilliant Idea**

Rosalie's POV

I sat beside Emmett as he bounced up and down on the couch. I groaned, this was gonna be a long night. Edward looked at Emmett and rolled his eyes. I put a hand on Emmett to try and calm him but he was still bouncing. I rolled my eyes at Emmett. Sometimes he could be so immature… but I guess that's why I loved him. Because he was different from me in every way but one. He loved me and I loved him.

Alice turned on Finding Nemo and Esme dimmed the lights. I sighed, wait wrong choice. There was a smell of dog in the air… I wonder why? I looked over to Jacob and his buddies who were gobbling down the popcorn and drinks Esme had provided them. They were almost half way done and it wasn't even like half an hour into the movie. I was thoroughly disgusted at this. Didn't they have any manners? And did werewolves have to be such pigs?

Emmett's POV

I couldn't contain it… my energy that is. Even though my house smelt like stinkin' puppies I was ready for my movie night! It looked like it took place in an ocean. On the screen were two orange fish with white stripes and they were looking out into the ocean.

_What did they do like just buy a so called "house" or something?_ I thought to myself knowing Eddie would hear and probably answer my question. I looked to him and saw him shake his head yes.

_So Eddie they've just bought a house, AND they have kids? Wow that was a little fast!_ I thought to Eddie.

Edward rolled his eyes at me and said, "Just watch the movie Emmett."

I listened to him and snuggled in between my mom and my wife so I could watch the movie… all the while wondering what type of fish they were. Hmmm… I might have to watch a little more to hear what kind they are.

Jasper's POV

I sat on the floor beside Alice. The emotions in this room were overwhelming. Or at least Emmett's was. He was really into this movie. I looked at Emmett and snickered under my breath. Emmett's eyes were glued to the T.V. screen. He looked like he was a three year old just discovering cartoons. Ah well by Emmett's face I knew this was gonna be good… his actions that is So I focused my attention on the other people in the room who's emotions were not as overwhelming but still rather big. Edwards emotions were annoyed. He really didn't seem to like this movie. And due to that his emotions seemed to fill the whole room. I rolled my eyes at Edward and turned my attention to my wife. Alice sat beside me with a confused look in her eyes. I stared at her intently for a couple of seconds and then decided to ask her what was wrong.

"Alice what's wrong sweetheart?" I asked whispering so only she could hear me.

"I can't see it Jasper. The future that is." she whispered back to me ever so quietly.

"Honey." I said to Alice softly.

"Yes." Alice replied completely lost in thought.

"You do know that the wolves are in the house, don't you? Or did you forget even though it's very hard to do, what with their smell and all." I said thoughtfully… but forgetting to whisper so only she could hear.

Emmett's head snapped towards me and he whispered so only the vampires could hear him say, "Yes Smelly Wolves… VERY smelly wolves… very smelly."

A chuckle escaped from Carlisle, the whole family looked at him confused but Emmett was the one to talk first.

"Dad, shush, I am trying to watch a movie!" Emmett said as he turned back to stare at the T.V. screen. I sighed and snuggled beside Alice as the rest of the family… and the wolves turned back to the TV screen. I sighed because knowing Emmett something was going to happen.

Alice's POV

I sat down very, very confused. I knew I couldn't see anything because of the wolves. But it was just that that had annoyed me. I mean I knew something was going to happen. I just didn't know what. I mean every time we've had a movie night something happens and it's all thanks to Emmett. Like the time we watched _The Lord of The Rings, _Emmett went to look for Frodo for God's sake! Frodo-freakin'-Baggins. He was a huge nerd! He was literally trying to find Gollum… personally I think it scared the crap out of Mike Newton.

I grinned remembering Mike's face when Emmett showed up at his house around 10:00 at night! He was completely terrified of Emmett. I mean who wouldn't be. If Emmett Cullen came to your house at 10 at night calling you Sméagol wouldn't you be scared… personally I think he did that just because it was Mike, and none of us really like him anyways. I don't even think Esme and Carlisle like him! Jacob came and plopped down on the floor beside Jaz and I.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and I felt Jaspers arm slide around my waist. I leaned into him and he whispered into my ear in his sweet southern drawl.

"Darlin' I know you're somewhat disgusted by the smell… and the fact that you can't see what's gonna happen next but down worry about it. We're gonna be fine."

Jacob snickered at that. I hissed at him and he threw his hands up in mock protection. I rolled my eyes and snuggled into Jasper's chest knowing this was going to be a fun movie night.

Emmett's POV

I sat on the couch totally in tune with this movie! I loved it! I mean what's not to love! You've got fish and underwater sea creatures and HUGE teachers that are really just sting rays! I took a minute to look around at my family. Eddie and Bells were on the floor looking really bored… or at least Eddie did. Bella was watching the movie like me.. But not as in depth with it. My Rosie and my mommy were sitting next to me. Esme was watching the movie and Rose was watching me. Nothing unusual there! Jaz and Ali were on the floor and so was the stinky wolf-boy-weirdo Jacob. His friends were on the opposite side of the room with Carlisle. I wonder why Jacob was sitting beside Ali. I mean he hates the way we smell and we hate the way he smells. It's a lose, lose situation. I leaned into the couch and focused my eyes back onto the screen. Nemo and his friends were looking at the bottom of a boat… but wait. Why did they keep calling it a butt?

"Emmett they're fish, do you really think they're going to know how to say boat?" Edward asked me, his tone of voice was annoyed.

I glared at him and said, "Well YEAH! Duh! Even though they're fish that doesn't mean they're fully dumb. They should at least know how to pronounce boat! It's not a butt!"

Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to Bella. I turned back to the TV screen. Nemo and his idiotic self, and his ridiculously small fin, were swimming out to the boat, excuse me butt. Nemo's dad was yelling at him to get back to where his dad was that it was "dangerous out there." Nemo reached his little fin out and lightly tapped the bottom of the boat.

I raised my eyebrow clearly confused why he just wanted to touch the boat. I rolled my eyes at this. He must've thought he was a real "rebel" for touching a boat because apparently when you're in an ocean there is nothing to do! Then all of a sudden a monster came on the screen behind Nemo! He was huge compared to Nemo!

"OH NO SWIM NEMO SWIM AWAY FROM THAT MONSTER!" I screamed to the TV. I was mad. Alice was supposed to tell me this was going to be a sad movie!

I grabbed the remote out of Ali's hand and paused the movie. I was breathing hard because I was really, really mad! Alice sat there with a look of confusion. Everybody in the living room was looking at me confusedly. I was panting because I think I was on the verge of crying… if I could I probably would have.

"Alice why didn't you tell me the clown fish, who isn't very funny, got TAKEN AWAY from his DADDY!" I asked Alice still breathing hard. Alice sat there still confused but there was an amused look on her face.

"I didn't think I would have to." she replied to me. I looked away from that smirk on her face.

" I SHALL GO AND FIND NEMO!" I told everyone in the living room and with that I ran out of the house to their cries of NO.

Jasper's POV

I knew something hilarious was going to happen… but I didn't realize it would be something like this. I hopped off the floor to a confused Alice and headed towards the door.

"Jaz where are you going?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'm going to find Emmett before he goes to Australia, or scares Mike Newton… again! Or even worse ends up in jail. Everyone in the living room mumbled words like "True," "That does sound like something he would do", and "UGH I hate Mike Newton."

So with that I headed out the door and everyone followed. We were off to find Emmett… again.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter! So please review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Right there!**

**V**


	3. Authors Note

**OH MY GOODNESS! I have not updated this story in so long so I've decided to give you guys a little authors note. I have had a bunch of crap go on for a long time. The crap just seemed to go on, and on, and on. BUT! I want to say that I am going to try and finish all of my stories… by the end of next year. Well, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Hopefully, I'll be uploading before then. **

**Love,**

**ILoveYouJohnRobbins 9-22-2010**


	4. Chapter 3: To Mike Newton's House I Go!

**A/N: It has been forever since I have wrote in this story and I know that I kind of left you guys hanging on the last chappy. It's been a long time and I've been busy with school, cheerleading, exam studying, my sick grandmother and a bunch of other crap. But now I'm back. So sit back, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. All credit for these characters go to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 3: To Mike Newton's House I Go!**

**Emmett's POV**

I ran through the woods as fast as I could, trying to hurry and find Nemo before it was too late. I heard my family calling after me as I accidentally knocked down a tree or two.

"EMMETT PLEASE COME BACK!" I heard Esme call after me.

"I CAN'T MOM! I HAVE TO FIND NEMO!" I replied. My running quickened and I accidentally knocked down another tree. _Crap, just when I try to make a run for it I knock down some trees, isn't that just great. _I decided to be nice and stood the tree up in the dirt. Once I declared the tree stable enough for survival I continued through the forest.

**Jasper's POV**

I ran after Emmett wishing I knew what was going through his thick skull right about now. I mean seriously, one minute we're sitting there watching a movie all peacefully and quietly and the next minute we're chasing after Emmett to make sure he doesn't go to Australia to find a fish! I sighed and continued running until I found a try that was kind of leaning over a little bit. I looked at the base of the tree and, sure enough, Emmett's handiwork of "fixing" the tree was shown. I shook my head at the sight and continued after Emmett's scent.

**Rosalie's POV**

_I swear if my husband does not quit going on these rampages EVERYTIME we watch a movie I'm going to have to make him stop watching movies,_ I thought to myself as I ran after Emmett's trail.

"Yeah Rose, I think you should just keep Em from watching movies from now on. I think that would be doing us all a favor," Edward said after reading my mind.

I stuck my tongue out at him and continued after my husband. _Hopefully I'll find him before he does something stupid, _ I thought to myself. I paused… and after thinking that… I ran faster.

**Emmett's POV**

I was on the inner outskirts of town now and I followed my nose to a place that smelt like old pizza and gym socks. _Maybe Nemo will be here! _I thought to myself and snuck around the small quaint house until I came across my target smell. It was coming from a room that's window was open…

**Mike Newton's POV**

I was just finishing up my second box of pizza to go along with my Lord of the Rings marathon. The lights were off in my room and I got up to go to the living room to get my last movie for the marathon. Of course, to enjoy a great Lord of the Rings marathon you have to dress the part. I was wearing a long gray robe, a pointed hat, I had a fake white beard and fake white hair AND to make it even better I had a fake magic walking stick.

_This is the best Gandalf costume I've ever had!_ I thought to myself as I went to go get the movie. _Maybe I'll wear it for Halloween this year,_ I thought as I was walking back to my room. When I got to my doorway I saw a figure creeping past my window.

I jumped back in fear, but decided to put my bravery to the test. I crept back slowly to my room, inching myself closer to the window. Finally I pulled myself together and managed to shout out the words…

"YOU, SHALL NOT PASS!" I raised the magic walking stick towards the dark figure in my window. It didn't go away; it only cocked its head end to the side as if it were confused.

So I decided to try it again, "YOU, SHALL NOT PASS!" I shouted and raised the magic stick again. The figure still looked confused so I walked a little bit closer. _Damn it! This worked with Gandalf in __Lord of the Rings_ I thought to myself. As I made my way closer to the window the figure made its way closer to the window also.

I was right up at the window and I gave it another shot, "I SAID, YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" I shouted the loudest I could. Then, I heard the figure start laughing and say…

"DUDE! I'M JUST LOOKING FOR NEMO! No need to go all Gandalf on me."

I squinted harder and all of a sudden the figures face was right up to mine. It was Emmett Cullen. I screamed and backed away. Emmett looked confused and asked, "Dude, why the scream. All I said was that I was looking for Nemo." Then, as suddenly as he came, he was gone. I looked out the window, making sure he wasn't hanging around, closed and locked my window… and then… everything went black.

**Emmett's POV**

_Well, I guess Nemo isn't there. _I thought as I laughed and continued running to continue on my hunt to find Nemo.

**Edward's POV**

I heard a scream that sounded oddly familiar…. Almost like… Mike Newton being scared to death. I tried listening and heard Mike's thoughts.

"Ah crap!" I said out loud and stopped in my tracks. Everyone stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Emmett found Mike Newton, asked him if he had seen Nemo, Mike screamed and Emmet ran the other way." I said answering to their confused faces.

There was a quick second of silence and then everyone laughed. _Honestly, this has got to be the best time I've ever had looking for Emmett, _I thought to myself. We regained our composures and went back to looking for Emmett.

**A/N: Sooooo, do you like ittttt! I hope so. Next I am hopefully gonna update Hunted. I am sorry that this chapter is a little bit short, but the next one (when I have more time to work on it) will be longer! Please review, because review's help me with what I need to work on. Thanks!**


	5. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note**

HELLO MY LOVELY LOVELY READERS THAT I HAVE MISSED UPDATING FOR SO MUCH! Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking, she's going to update now and then leave us hanging for another year…NO! I am trying my hardest to update stories for you guys! Right now, I am in the middle of Chapter 4 for "Let's Find Nemo" and I haven't quite finished with Chapter 7 of "Storybooks Coming to Life." I am truly, honestly, very sorry for the long gap of time that has elapsed since my last updates but I shall reassure you guys bysaying that I am TRYING as hard as I can to update more often! So, again, I apologize to my lovely readers/followers/reviewers for the time gap BUT keep checking those emails because SOOOOOON there will be a wonderful update for you guys! I love yall!

-kellyscott1295


End file.
